Serves him right!
by nanjo kouji
Summary: Yuki and Shuichi have hired a cleaner and to their surprise, its non other than Taki Aizawa, the leader of the former band called ASK who had finally been kicked out of NG Entertainment. Yuki and Shuichi are going to make Aizawa suffer... but wait, Aizawa likes Shuichi? big twist so please read and review, Favorite and follow! :) happy ending..
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys, this is a gravitation fanfic, hope you like it, by the way, has anyone read otomen? If not then read! (It's a manga by Aya Kanno)

Chapter one: new maid

Yuki was always busy writing his newest novel and Shuichi was busy recording his new album that was coming out in a month. Both lovers did not spend as much time together anymore as they were always busy. But it seemed that the apartment was also being ignored, it was in a mess and the apartment stank of food that had been off for days mixed with cigarettes and coffee.

Yuki had had enough of the disgusting apartment and decided to hire a cleaner to look after the apartment because nobody had time to clean the apartment anymore.

Yuki discussed this with Shuichi one night and Shuichi agreed that they needed a cleaner. Shuichi was glad that their album had over 500 preorders, it was all due to the fact that the band ASK had been kicked out of the company. This happened because the leader of the band, Taki Aizawa lost his mind to jealousy when bad luck's single 'abracadabra' had reached first on the music charts. He tried to run over Shuichi when Shuichi was making his way home. Luckily, Hiro was on his way home and saw what Aizawa was trying to do, he jumped off his motorbike and pushed Shuichi out of the way before the car hit him.

Today was the day that they would meet their cleaner for the first time so Shuichi skipped work to greet the person. Shuichi heard the doorbell ring and went to open the door. He had a plate in his hand but it fell out his hand smashing on the floor when he saw who the cleaner was. Yuki heard the plate smash and said "Shuichi, what happened" but his jaw also dropped when he saw who was at the door.

It was Aizawa standing at the door, smirking.

"You, you what are you doing here" said Shuichi, freaked out as to why Aizawa, his arch enemy was standing at his door smirking. "Isn't it obvious, I'm your new cleaner" answered Aizawa.

"Get out! Go away right now" screamed Shuichi but before he slammed the door, Yuki stopped him and said "no Shuichi, he is our new cleaner, we paid for two months of his service so we have to keep him"

Yuki opened the door and let Aizawa come in. He made a cup of tea for the three of them and sat down to discuss cleaning hours with Aizawa. Shuichi sat there fuming as he drank his tea in one gulp. _Why is Yuki letting him stay, doesn't he remember who Aizawa is?! _Yuki was talking very politely and after they had discussed the cleaning hours, Aizawa made his way out of the apartment. As soon as he had gone, Shuichi shouted "what wrong with you Yuki, don't you remember who he is? I can't stay here if he is going to be here all the time, he might try to kill me!"

"Calm down Shuichi, we can have a little fun can't we? Revenge?" said Yuki now smirking. Shuichi stopped moaning and found himself grinning as he understood what Yuki was telling him.

They were going to make Aizawa suffer as he had made Shuichi suffer.

Sorry for a short chapter but yeah…..


	2. Chapter 2

Ok so in this chapter, Aizawa will suffer! Enjoy! J

Chapter two: time for the fun to commence!

Saturday had arrived and it was time for Aizawa's first day at Yuki's apartment. As Yuki and Aizawa had discussed, his working hours were to be from 10am to 3.00pm, this was enough for Yuki and Shuichi to have a little fun. _Why did it have to be that bastards place that I have to work at! _Thought Aizawa _this time I really will kill him if he annoys me! _Aizawa rang the doorbell and sighed heavily as he heard footsteps coming closer. It was Shuichi who had opened the door smirking "ah Aizawa, come in why don't you?" said Shuichi way too sweetly for his arch enemy. Aizawa found something fishy but walked into the apartment. He set his cleaning supplies down and asked Shuichi "Where do you want me to start?"

Yuki was lazing around on the sofa drinking coffee and had a cigarette hanging out of his mouth. He coughed and Aizawa turned to him "well you can start by cleaning the coffee I have just dropped" said Yuki pouring the coffee from the cup onto the floor in front of him. Aizawa walked over to where Yuki had dropped the coffee and began to mop it up. _What the fuck, he just dropped that on purpose_ thought

Aizawa angrily as he mopped the floor. "Finished? Well then, you can take my cup with you and make me another, can't you? Said Yuki thrusting the cup in Aizawa's hands.

Aizawa went to the kitchen and started the kettle. As he stood leaning against the counter, he thought about what had just happened. _Oh, so they want to do it this way, well two can play at that game_ thought Aizawa evilly plotting a scheme. He made the cup of coffee but before handing it to Yuki poured a teaspoon of salt in the cup instead of sugar. He handed the cup of coffee to Yuki and smirked as Yuki took a sip. To his surprise, Yuki did not react at all. "What, you thought that I would be shocked at your stupid sense of humor? Well luckily for you, I actually drink my cup of coffee with salt, I don't really like sugar. Careful of what you do next time, I'm not stupid you know." Yuki finished his sentence and walked to his room to carry on with his novel leaving Aizawa dumbfounded.

He turned and saw Shuichi standing behind him sniggering. "What! Don't look at me like that, I still despise you, in fact I despise you even more now" said Aizawa to Shuichi. "Oh don't worry, that hate is not one sided. I am going to take advantage of the fact that my enemy is my _Maid _"Shuichi stressed the last word and pushed Aizawa out of the way. Aizawa was now fuming with anger as he proceeded to wash the big pile of dishes in the sink. He looked at the time and saw that it was only 11.00am._ This is going to be a long day_ thought Aizawa regretting that he had taken this job at all.

He finished washing the dishes and went inside to see if anything else needed cleaning, "what am I asking myself, this whole apartment is filthy!" he muttered to himself. Shuichi appeared in front of him again and asked him "Ano….. Why did you take a job like this? You could have taken another job involving music?"

Aizawa smirked as he said "who would accept me with all of the rumors going around about me killing you?"

"Why do you hate me so much, I mean I've never done anything to you" said Shuichi.

"Sometimes you just hate, right? I mean you are extremely annoying and then on top of that, you steal my place in the top charts which I have had for years, how do you think I feel?"

"That's not really a reason and by the way, you need the clean the bathroom, living room, kitchen and my room, make sure you clean them properly or else…." said Shuichi and he left the kitchen to go and sit by Yuki.

"So do you think we should stop being mean now Yuki?" asked Shuichi worried at what Yuki actually wanted to do.

"Enough? I don't think so, didn't we say we were going to make him suffer?" scoffed Yuki and he left the sofa and went to his room to check if he had any appointments today.

Shuichi slumped into the sofa and sat there with his heads in his knees trying to think of what Yuki actually wanted to do to Aizawa.

3 hours later…..

Aizawa was getting ready to leave and was just packing up his things. Yuki quickly slipped out of his room and squeezed a tube each of extra strong super glue into Aizawa's shoes. He then went into the living room smirking to himself.

"Ok, I'm going now" said Aizawa putting his shoes on. When he walked out of the door, Yuki burst into a fit of laughter and looked as if an exorcism was being performed on him. Shuichi came out of his room to see what was wrong with Yuki but he saw Yuki laughing and crying with tears of joy.

"What happened Yuki?" asked Shuichi 10 minutes later when Yuki had finally stopped laughing.

"Well let's just say that Aizawa's shoes won't be able to come off tomorrow" said Yuki satisfied.

"Yuki! You shouldn't have done that although it will be quite funny when he comes tomorrow" said Shuichi grinning.


	3. Chapter 3

Ok so here is the big surprise, you will be shocked!

Chapter 3: what?!

Aizawa reached home and tried to take his shoes off. _Why aren't they coming off!?_ He thought as he was now violently pulling his foot. His feet would not come out so he sat down and took his feet out of his socks. _Thank god I had socks on or I wouldn't have been able to take the shoes off_, Aizawa sighed, relieved that he had remembered to wear socks. He had instant noodles for lunch because he was so tired that he could not make anything himself. He was forced to take this job because of all the money he had lost due to being kicked out of NG entertainment. Nobody would employ him except for a cleaning company that desperately needed more cleaners. Aizawa immediately got the job and started on Monday.

When he had heard that he was working for Eiri Yuki, the famous novelist only one thing came to his mind and that was his worst enemy, Shuichi Shindou. He wanted to quit the job immediately but he needed the money so had to keep it. _So that's why he was laughing so loud when I walked out the apartment, well we will see tomorrow _thought Aizawa bitterly. He would do something to Yuki and Yuki would regret doing anything to Aizawa ever again.

The next day….

_Ding Dong_ rang the doorbell of Yuki's apartment. Aizawa expected Shuichi to open the door again but was not surprised to see Yuki. The first thing Yuki did was look at Aizawa's feet but as soon as he saw Aizawa's feet in some new shoes, he rolled his eyes and walked off.

"Excuse me, but why did you do that yesterday _MR_ Eiri" asked Aizawa annoyed. Yuki turned and looked at Aizawa "isn't it obvious?" said Yuki and then went into his room. Shuichi instantly felt guilty and said "I'm sorry Aizawa, I know that was a bit extreme and Yuki probably ruined your shoes…." Aizawa's jaw dropped to the floor with shock that his own enemy would speak so nicely and apologize to him, he was going to reply when he heard an angry grunt. Yuki was standing outside his bedroom door looking pissed. Shuichi looked over at Yuki and realized that he had heard the whole conversation and felt a strip of fear.

Yuki walked over to Shuichi and put one of his arms around Shuichi's waist and then looked at Aizawa and said "Shu, you don't need to apologize to _Him_, in fact he should be worshipping you right now" and he gave Shuichi a deep kiss right in front of Aizawa. Shuichi forgot that Aizawa was there and instantly responded to Yuki's kiss by snaking his arms around Yuki's neck. Yuki tightened his grip on Shuichi's waist and shoved him into the wall, he was going to continue but then he heard a cough.

"Umm…." Said Aizawa both shocked and uncomfortable. For some reason he felt jealous when Yuki had touched Shuichi like that and wanted to stop it right there and then. Yuki sighed and released his grip on Shuichi leaving Shuichi looking a bit disappointed. Aizawa instantly felt relieved and said that he was going to go to the bathroom.

Aizawa went in the bathroom and slid on the floor with his head in his knees. _Why do I have to love him so much, I have to act like I hate him because I know he will never be with someone like me_ thought Aizawa miserably. He wished that it was him who kissed and touched Shuichi, who cooked him food.

He unlocked the toilet door and stepped outside. He saw Yuki and Shuichi in the kitchen but did not ask them what he needed to clean, instead he began by picking the rubbish in the living room up. He heard the front door close and saw a corner of Yuki's trousers slip out of sight. He looked at the door curious as to where he had gone but did not say anything. Shuichi saw Aizawa and said "He's gone to get cigarettes down the road, he'll be back in about 10 minutes"._ This is the time to make my move_ thought Aizawa and he moved closer to Shuichi in the kitchen. Shuichi got scared and walked backwards until his back hit the sink. He was terrified but did not expect what happened next. Aizawa lent in and kissed Shuichi but before he could deepen it, Shuichi pushed him away and wiped his mouth.

"What on earth are you doing Aizawa!?" screamed Shuichi. "I love you, I love you so much" said Aizawa and leaned into Shuichi for another kiss. "What! Get away from me you creep!" screamed Shuichi trying to escape. Aizawa held Shuichi with his arm and forcefully kissed him forcing Shuichi's mouth open and putting his tongue in there. Shuichi tried to move his head away but Aizawa held it in one hand. When he finally broke the kiss, he saw Shuichi now crying. "Let me go, you're hurting me" cried Shuichi. Aizawa loosened his grip on Shuichi but moved his hand further down and groped Shuichi. "Feels good, doesn't it?" said Aizawa excited. "NO! No! I would never love someone like you, let go of me you filthy pervert!" screamed Shuichi. Aizawa heard this sentence and his heart broke, all hope now gone. Instead of letting Shuichi go, he held him tighter and got the knife from the counter behind him.

He held the knife to Shuichi's stomach and laughed like a maniac saying "I can't never be with you? Fine, but you can't ever be with anybody else either, we can die together". "No, no YUKI, yuki! "Screamed Shuichi desperately.

Yuki was walking into the apartment when he heard Shuichi scream his name, his heart began to thump feeling as if it was going to fall out of his chest and he ran into the apartment. He went into the kitchen and was shocked to see what Aizawa was doing to Shuichi. "LET GO OF HIM RIGHT NOW" screamed Yuki walked up to Aizawa, Aizawa took one look at Yuki and stabbed Shuichi then stabbed himself. "SHUICHI!" screamed Yuki as Shuichi fell to the floor with blood staining his clothes. Yuki ran over to Shuichi and held him in his arms. "Yuki" whispered Shuichi and smiled letting the blackness take over him.

I'm sorry about the sad end to this chapter but the ending will be happy, promise! :)


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Everything was white and peaceful. The waves on the beach were falling against the sand in a wonderful rhythm. The sky was pure white and everything was quiet. "Shuichi, Shuichi" called someone, with a voice like an angel. Shuichi held his hand out to the angel and the angel grabbed it pulling Shuichi towards him. There was a sharp pain in Shuichi's arm that he felt. He tried to shout but no voice would come out, the angel was slowly fading away leaving Shuichi by himself to sob at the loneliness.

Shuichi opened his eyes and looked around, everything was white. Was he dreaming or did it really happen? But then his eyes came into focus and he saw someone with blond hair and an angelic face looking at him crying and saying his name. Why was the angel crying? "Shuichi? Shuichi, you're finally awake" cried the angel. Shuichi looked deep into the angels eyes and realised it was someone he knew, his lover, his Yuki. "Yuki" said Shuichi expecting to hear himself call out Yuki's name but he didn't hear anything. He called out Yuki's name again but nothing came out. He clutched his throat and starting sobbing. Yuki held him and said "Its ok Shuichi, you're safe, I'm here". Shuichi said "Why isn't my voice coming out?" but all Yuki saw was his mouth moving. Yuki understood what Shuichi was saying and said "You will be fine, your voice will come back" while hugging Shuichi tightly.

Shuichi sobbed and sobbed until Yuki's shoulder was completely soaked in his tears. Yuki held Shuichi close. The doctor called Yuki out of the room and Yuki followed putting the now sleeping Shuichi on the bed and covering him. "Well we have done some scans and we can safely say that he will be fine" said Doctor Sora. Yuki breathed a sigh of relief but before he could do anything else, the doctor spoke again "but due to the shock of the incident, he has lost his voice temporarily and he will only be able to get it back if he is going to let himself, in fact his voice might not come back at all". Yuki was shocked and slid to the hospital floor putting his head between his knees. He wouldn't be able to hear Shuichi's beautiful voice singing or to hear Shuichi say "Yuki!" ever again. But no, the doctor said that he still may have a chance. Yeah, he will be fine thought Yuki.

He got up and made his way to Shuichi who was on the hospital sleeping with his hands lightly touching his throat. Yuki went over and removed Shuichi's hands off his hands and into Yuki's hands.

Yuki felt sleepy and went to the hospital café to get some coffee but before leaving touched his lips onto Shuichi's. "I'll be back" whispered Yuki turning to go but he felt a weak tug at his arm. He turned and saw Shuichi moving his lips silently saying "don't go, stay with me". Yuki sat back down and took him into a tight embrace to tell Shuichi that he knew what he was feeling. Shuichi hugged Yuki back tight and didn't let go of him. Both lovers fell asleep in each other's arms not noticing the time pass by.

Shuichi woke up and saw Yuki still sleeping in his arms. He smiled and moved his arm out from under Yuki. Yuki stirred and yawned saying "Shuichi?" Shuichi smiled and mouthed sorry. "Its fine, I was going to wake up anyway". Yuki leaned into Shuichi and was going to kiss him when Shuichi pushed him back lightly. Yuki was taken aback but leant away from Shuichi feeling hurt. Shuichi pulled Yuki's arm so that Yuki would be close to him and said silently "What happened to Aizawa?" "That bastard is dead, he stabbed himself after he stabbed you" said Yuki trying to control his voice because it was shaking with anger. "It's ok, I mean he paid didn't he?" mouthed Shuichi "If I got a hold of him, I would take it nice and slow" said Yuki now calmer. The doctor came in and checked Shuichi's wound, Yuki got to stay in the room because Shuichi did not want to be alone. Yuki peered at the wound on Shuichi's stomach and cringed. It was very deep and red, you could see raw skin growing over the wound. Shuichi looked like he was in pain when the doctor touched the wound lightly. The doctor cleaned the skin around the wound with disinfectant and put new bandages on the wound. He gave an injection to Shuichi which would help ease the pain and left also giving Shuichi some tablets if he felt a lot of pain.

As soon as the doctor had left, Yuki rushed over to Shuichi's side and asked him if he was ok. Shuichi nodded his head and leaned against the pillow for support. He beckoned for Yuki to come on his bed. Yuki got on the bed and Shuichi moved up for Yuki but Yuki grabbed Shuichi and put him on top so that their noses were almost touching. Shuichi leaned forward and mouthed "Please tell me what happened to my voice" with sad eyes. Yuki looked up and didn't want to tell Shuichi that he may never be able to talk again so pushed Shuichi's lips onto his. Shuichi pushed Yuki back and asked again now with a pleading look on his face. Yuki looked away and said "the doctor said that you lost your voice temporarily due to the shock of the accident but you will have to work hard if you want it back". He felt Shuichi go limp and looked back at him. Fresh tears were glistening in his eyes and he looked upset. "Don't lie to me Yuki, tell me the truth" "H-he also said that" Yuki took a big gulp before saying "that you may never be able to talk again". Shuichi's body shook violently against Yuki's as he cried silently. Yuki held him tightly and reassured him that he would be able to talk again.

As soon as Shuichi was asleep, Yuki got out from underneath him and set him down on the bed. He went to the toilet and stopped by the café to get something but carried on as he didn't feel hungry.

He only took 2 minutes but when he came back, he dropped the cup of water he had in his hand….

Ok promise I'm not killing anyone, it will have a happy ending! Pinkie promise? Anyway I will try to upload the next chapter soon.


	5. Chapter 5

ok i have decided that this is going to be a long story so yeah enjoy, sorry this chapter is kind of a filler but it gets better so keep on reading:)

"SHUICHI!" screamed Yuki and he ran over to Shuichi who was strangling himself with Yuki's scarf. Yuki tried to snatch the scarf from Shuichi's hands but Shuichi wasn't letting go and his face was turning red. Yuki let go of the scarf and Shuichi's hands loosened on the scarf, Yuki took this as an opportunity and snatched the scarf in one swift movement. This sent Shuichi into Yuki's arms and Yuki dragged Shuichi to the bed and lay him down. He then called for a doctor and returned to Shuichi. Shuichi lay silently on the bed looking on the side, feeling stupid because he had been caught. The doctor came in and checked Shuichi's breathing and his neck.

His neck had gone red from tightening the scarf and looked sore. Yuki remained by Shuichi's side while he was being checked and held his hand. The doctor looked at Shuichi with pity and said "I understand why you did that Mr Shindou but if you want to get better, you mustn't do things like that again, take a few of those painkillers I gave you", he then left. Yuki looked at Shuichi and was relieved that he had arrived at the right moment to save Shuichi. "Shuichi, why did you do that?" asked Yuki feeling angry. Shuichi turned his head to the left and refused to speak. Yuki waited for his answer but didn't receive it. He looked at Shuichi and saw tears leaking out his eyes. Yuki wiped the tears off Shuichi's face and pulled him into a tight embrace. Shuichi started crying more and Yuki held him while he did.

Yuki reached over to Shuichi's bedside table not letting go of Shuichi while he did so. He took a notebook and a pen out of the drawer and gave it to Shuichi. Shuichi looked puzzled but Yuki said "write". Yuki waited a few minutes then got the notebook back.

I'm sorry I did that, I feel like I am just a burden to you, I can't even talk let alone get up properly. This is all my fault so I feel very guilty. If you want, you can leave me. Just let me say goodbye to you a last time.

Yuki looked at Shuichi and then ripped the piece of paper out and threw it in the bin. Shuichi looked at the bin then at Yuki but before he could mouth anything, Yuki stopped him and he himself wrote on the notebook.

No! It's all my fault Shu, if I hadn't hired that Bastard Aizawa, you wouldn't be in this state. Once again I have hurt you and I am really sorry for it. It's ok if you don't except my apology, I don't think I deserve to be forgiven. Don't ever try to kill yourself again though, I love you and I couldn't live with myself if you had killed yourself at that moment. You are far from a burden to me, you're a star in that lights my way in this dark world.

Shuichi received the notebook back and read it instantly feeling guilty that he tried to kill himself. He was happy and Shocked that Yuki did not think of him as a burden. He smiled after a long time and looked up at Yuki reaching towards him. Yuki came into Shuichi and they kissed. "Does that mean you forgive me?" whispered Yuki into Shuichi's mouth. Shuichi pulled away and nodded.

Yuki was going to say something when they were interrupted by Hiro and K. Shuichi still couldn't believe that they were a couple but they came in the room holding hands. Yuki looked at their hands and then looked at their faces shocked. "W-when?" spluttered Yuki pointing to their hands. K smirked and said "Well, for about 3 months now" "and we are totally in love" added Hiro giving a kiss to K on his cheek. Yuki was still shocked when they walked over to Shuichi. "Hey buddy, I see that your finally awake, how are you feeling?" asked Hiro happy that Shuichi had finally woken up. He waited for a reply but didn't receive one, he looked at Shuichi but all he received was a desperate and exasperated look. Hiro let go of K's hand and rushed over to Shuichi. "What happened, why isn't he talking?!" asked Hiro looking at Yuki now. Yuki looked at Shuichi sort of asking him if he could tell Hiro. Shuichi nodded at Yuki and Yuki said sadly "well, because of the shock of the incident, he has lost his voice, whether it temporary or not, we don't know yet". Hiro fell on his knees out of shock and looked at Shuichi asking him if this was true. K had shot his gun accidently 25 times totally destroying a wall of the room. He ran over to Shuichi and shook him "What! Is this true!?" Yuki got K's hands of Shuichi and Shuichi nodded looking at Hiro and K. Hiro started crying out of sorrow for his friend and K was too shocked to say anything. Shuichi tried to scream but Yuki stopped him "Stop it Shu, your throat will hurt even more so write down what you want to". Shuichi nodded and took the notebook and pen from Yuki's hands.

He then wrote down

I'm sorry Hiro and K for ruining the band, what if I can't ever sing again?

Hiro looked at the note and thrust it back into Shuichi's hands and said "don't ever say that again Shu, you will get better and we are not breaking the band, I and Suguru need you so don't even think about not singing again!" K expanded on this and passionately burst out "don't think you're getting away from me that easily, I will wait my whole life and will get you singing before I die!". Shuichi laughed but no sound came out, never the less he was happy and felt a little better now. Hiro gave Shuichi a gift bag which Shuichi opened right away finding a big box of his favourite strawberry shortcake. Shuichi quickly grabbed the notebook and scribbled "THANKYOU!" and started stuffing it into his face happily. They all laughed at this and gradually the mood lightened up.

Soon, Hiro and K had to leave so Hiro hugged Shuichi and K shook Yuki's hand and they left. Yuki's stomach grumbled and Yuki held it whispering "Shut up!" Shuichi pushed Yuki towards the door and put his hands over his mouth and pretended he was munching. Yuki got the hint and obeyed Shuichi by going to the hospital café and getting a coffee. He went to the sandwich section and was choosing a sandwich for him and Shuichi when he saw a dark shadow. He looked and saw in the corner of his eyes a tall figure whose face he couldn't see. He turned around but the stranger was no longer there. Yuki shrugged and went to pay for the sandwiches.

He was walking back to the hospital room when he saw a shadow in front of him again. Yuki looked up but just saw a swift movement and the person was gone. Yuki found this a bit strange but didn't say anything and set the coffee and sandwiches down once he came back to the hospital room. He saw that Shuichi had fallen asleep and put his head on the pillow tucking him in. Yuki then grabbed the chair and sat there watching Shuichi as he drank his coffee hoping his horrible headache would go away by morning.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Everything was dark and a hand reached out looking out for light. The hand wavered about in the dark but did not manage to find any source of light. A full body emerged out of the darkness and started walking, stumbling because it couldn't see anything. The person was starting to feel tired and tried to sit down but fell instead. There was now light everywhere but it was so blinding that the person couldn't see anything. There was someone there, someone to help them hopefully as so the body dragged themselves towards that someone. The person turned around but the face was very blurry, they reached out their hand and Shuichi tried to grab their outstretched hand but the person was going. Shuichi was now trying to shout but no sound was coming out. He was clutching his throat and fell on his knees crawling but the person had already gone. There was only loneliness now, NOBODY nobody nobody…..

Shuichi woke up panting, sweating all over his body. The sudden movement woke Yuki up and he saw Shuichi sitting up panting and looking as if he was about to cry. "Shuichi, what happened?" asked Yuki now worried. Shuichi just looked down and shook his head but Yuki saw tears leaking out of his eyes. Yuki was now very scared and asked Shuichi "are you ok, did you have a nightmare?" Shuichi just replied with a nod and looked at Yuki with frightened eyes as if something was going to happen, suddenly thunder stroke very loudly outside and Shuichi put his head into his knees trying to block out the noise. Yuki got on Shuichi's bed and held Shuichi while he sobbed. "Sssh, its ok, I'm here" whispered Yuki. Shuichi stopped sobbing after a while and stayed in Yuki's arms. "Are you feeling better?" asked Yuki. Shuichi moved his head up and down which told Yuki that he was feeling better.

The night had now passed, Shuichi had slept with great difficulty and Yuki had insomnia from seeing Shuichi in this state. The bright sunlight shone on Shuichi's naked face and he woke up. Yuki was sitting on the side in a chair looking at Shuichi. Shuichi was going to ask Yuki if he had slept at all but the doctor came in and Shuichi turned towards the doctor.

The doctor turned towards Shuichi and Yuki and said "we have good news". Hearing this, Yuki jumped up from his seat and shook the doctor saying "what?!" The doctor smiled and said "Mr Shindou has permission to discharge from the hospital today and can go home". Yuki hugged the doctor and then went over to Shuichi holding his hands and saying "did you hear that Shu? You're coming home today!" Shuichi just smiled and felt relieved that he could finally go home but was hoping that the doctor had news about his voice.

Yuki packed all of Shuichi's belongings and waited outside for the taxi to come. As soon as the taxi came, Yuki took Shuichi out of the waiting room and they sat in the taxi. Shuichi was silent and looked out of the window the whole ride back. Yuki also stayed quiet as there was nothing to talk about. They reached the apartment and Yuki carried Shuichi's luggage back in although it was only one bag.

Shuichi looked around the apartment and felt relieved that he was finally at _home._ He collapsed on the sofa and closed his eyes but as soon as he closed his eyes, he remembered what happened. How Aizawa had tried to kiss him and then Shuichi fought back and how Aizawa stabbed Shuichi. Shuichi immediately opened his eyes and found himself gasping for breath and sweat running down his forehead. He looked around and saw Yuki in the kitchen making food for the two of them. He went to the kitchen and wrapped his arms around Yuki's waist putting his head into Yuki's shoulder. Yuki turned his head and saw Shuichi's face red. He turned and touched Shuichi's forehead which was burning hot with cold sweat. He turned off the flame on the oven and pushed Shuichi lightly into the living room to lie on the sofa.

"Stay there, I think you have a fever" said Yuki and he put a wet towel on Shuichi's forehead. Yuki was going to go back to the kitchen to get a glass of water for Shuichi but turned back around when he heard Shuichi moving around.

He went closer to Shuichi and said "what are you saying?" Shuichi did not reply but moved his mouth saying something like "stop it…get away!" Shuichi was having hallucinations about the incident and couldn't help mouthing words. Yuki sat on the sofa putting Shuichi's head on his lap and grabbing the shawl that was on the back of the sofa, wrapped Shuichi in it. Yuki started stroking Shuichi's hair saying "this was all my fault, I should have been punished" and Shuichi eventually stopped moving his mouth after a bit.

Yuki carefully lay Shuichi's head on a pillow and went to the kitchen to finish making the food which he thought was pointless since he had lost his appetite. He started making some porridge for Shuichi which was a time consuming recipe. Shuichi woke after a while and sat up instantly feeling dizzy. He looked towards the door and saw Yuki approaching him with a bowl. He set the bowl in front of Shuichi and sat down beside him saying "you weren't feeling well so I made you some porridge". Shuichi was really touched by this and instantly tucked into the delicious tasting porridge burning his tongue.

Yuki laughed at Shuichi's clumsiness. _If you weren't by me then you would be better off_ thought Yuki with a heavy heart. He wanted Shuichi to be happy like this every day and he thought that Shuichi would be better off without him but he couldn't bring himself to leave.


	7. Chapter 7

2 weeks later, it was difficult without Shuichi being able to talk but they managed.

Shuichi woke up and felt something on his head. He put his own hand on his head and felt something big, it was Yuki's hand. Shuichi still hadn't opened his eyes and cuddled his head into Yuki's lap where it had lay all night. Shuichi's slight moving caused Yuki to wake up and he looked down to see Shuichi's eyes open. He looked out of the window and saw that the sun was high in the sky. Yuki looked at Shuichi with his eyes open and laying there silently. Yuki had noticed his hand was still on Shuichi's head and moved it to rest on the sofa. Shuichi felt his head lighten and turned his head to look at Yuki's eyes.

Yuki was looking down and Shuichi was looking up, an infinite like look they were now sharing. Yuki was the first one to speak and said "I'm going to the bathroom". He gently picked up Shuichi's head and lay it on the sofa. Shuichi got up instantly and followed Yuki into the bathroom. Yuki pushed Shuichi out of the way and went into the toilet himself locking the door. Shuichi banged on the door a couple of times before leaving it and going back into the living room to lay on the sofa. He wondered why Yuki was cold to him just now and he snuggled next to Yuki's white shirt which lay on the sofa.

Yuki sat on the toilet feeling guilty that he had treated Shuichi that way pushing him. He knew that Shuichi was hurt, and he should because it was Yuki's fault. Yuki had to be cold to Shuichi so that Shuichi would hate him and leave Yuki. It was all Yuki's fault that this had happened and if Shuichi stayed with Yuki any longer, then it would hurt Shuichi and increase his chances of death. Yuki had to do everything to push Shuichi away from him. He knew it would be hard and that Shuichi wouldn't leave him so he had to take a step forward.

Yuki was fighting with himself as he thought _I can't leave him, I can't live without him._ _No! I need to leave, he will get hurt but I will do it slowly so he won't realize what I'm doing. It's going to kill him and me. I have to…._

Yuki sat in the bathroom for about an hour, he had lost count when he heard a knock on the bathroom door. He got up and smiled at Shuichi who looked worried. "I'm sorry, I just needed some time to myself" said Yuki and he stepped out. _What are you doing, be horrible!_ Thought Yuki. He couldn't bring himself to be mean to Shuichi when his lover was in this state, not even being able to talk.

Yuki called out to Shuichi saying "I'm going out to buy some cigarettes, lock the doors when I'm gone" and he stepped out of the apartment glad to feel that fresh air whip his bare face. Shuichi locked the door and went into the kitchen to make a cup of tea still puzzled as to why Yuki pushed him earlier. He pushed that thought aside and looked at the clock. It was 2.00pm now so Shuichi grabbed his cellphone and texted Hiro

Hey, long time no see, can you come to Yuki's apartment, he's gone out for a bit XD

Shuichi sent the text and waited for a reply. His reply came straight away saying

Of course! I thought you would never ask! I'm coming over right now!

Shuichi smiled at the thought of seeing his best friend after what seemed like an age and he gulped his tea down. He went to the room and fumbled in his drawers for some clean clothes. He found a black t shirt and pulled it on. He looked down at the scar on his stomach and stroked it which sent him a chill down his back. He quickly slipped on his jeans and a scarf on his neck before he heard the doorbell ring.

He opened the door and was embraced in a tight hug by Hiro. "Ah Shuichi! I'm so glad you're out of the hospital, honestly that place gave me the creeps" and he set down Shuichi who was smiling from ear to ear. Shuichi gestured for Hiro to sit down and he threw Hiro a soda from the fridge which Hiro caught like the expert that he was. Shuichi got a soda for himself and sat on a sofa opposite Hiro. "So, no luck with your voice yet?" asked Hiro as he took a sip of the soda. Shuichi looked down and shook his head sadly feeling lost without a voice. "I'm sure you will get it back temporarily, don't worry". Shuichi smiled at Hiro but still felt like he was being choked.

Shuichi grabbed his notebook and pen from the table and wrote on it _what's happening at work then?_

Hiro read it and said "well, Touma had to hold a conference with me and Seguchi telling all the reporters that we were taking a Hiatus for a while. Loads of the reporters asked why you weren't there but Touma just said that you couldn't come because you were busy. Of course they didn't believe that but Touma ignored their questions about you and ended the conference.

Somehow, somebody leaked that you were at the hospital and there was a whole crowd of Paparazzi outside the hospital which the police had to get rid of. K was shooting at anyone who even came close to the hospital door and it was all together a huge mess."

Shuichi was shocked that all of this happened without him knowing and gulped.

Yuki was walking on the way to the local convenience store when he felt someone behind him. He looked and saw nothing, just the rustle of some bushes on the side. He carried on walking but stopped when he saw a shadow in front of him. He turned and this time saw that he wasn't alone. He saw someone wearing a black hoodie which was hiding that persons face. He walked towards the person but the person held their head down and walked on. Yuki was going to run and pull that persons hood off but then stopped himself. _What the hell am I thinking? That person could have been anyone_ thought Yuki shrugging off the feeling of being followed when he entered the store. He brought the cigarettes and made his way home.

Hiro was still talking to Shuichi when he suddenly said "Hey! Do you want to go out?" Shuichi jumped at what he heard and nodded his head enthusiastically. He then stopped and scribbled _but where?_ Hiro seemed to have already planned the visit and said "Yomiuri land". Shuichi jumped up and down in happiness and hugged Hiro to say Thank you. Shuichi ran into his bedroom and put on a hat and some sunglasses to mask the fact that it was him so that he wouldn't be recognized by fans. He gave Hiro a twirl as in to say "how do I look?" and Hiro laughed nodding. "But you may want to tie your hair up or something because not everybody has pink hair so they might realize it's you. Shuichi nodded and put his hair into a little pony before slipping on the hat again.

Shuichi was just starting to slip his shoes on when the door opened. Shuichi looked up and saw that it was Yuki with a cigarette pack in his hands. Yuki looked down at Shuichi and said "where do you think you're going?" Shuichi pouted and was going to write it down but then Hiro came into view saying "he's going with me, to Yomiuri land," Yuki gave a dirty look to Hiro and said "it's too dangerous for him". Hiro smirked and said "you won't even let him out? Just chill, he'll be fine I mean he's with _me_". Yuki turned and saw Shuichi looking at him with puppy dog eyes, Yuki caved in and said "fine". Shuichi finished putting his shoes on and got up to open the door. Yuki turned and said "actually, hold on" Shuichi put his head down. Hiro was about to start shouting but then Yuki said "I'm coming too". Hiro just rolled his eyes but Shuichi jumped and hugged Yuki.

"Yeah, yeah "said Yuki and he shook Shuichi off lightly to change his clothes. He came out after 15 minutes with jeans, a t-shirt and some sneakers. He also had sunglasses and a beanie on his head to sort of disguise the fact that he was Eiri Yuki, the sexy blond writer who woman ran after. Shuichi's jaw dropped when he saw Yuki dressed so casually and Hiro smirked saying "I didn't even know you owned such clothes". Yuki just ignored Hiro and walked out of the apartment. He turned when he saw Hiro's motorbike and said "how are we going to go?" Hiro looked at his motorbike but Yuki said "were all going in my car" and he made his way to the car. Shuichi and Hiro walked slowly behind Yuki in shock that he had offered to take them in his car so willingly.

He normally did not let anyone sit in his car. Shuichi remembered the time when Yuki had picked him up from work and there was someone screaming. Yuki stopped the car and looked out of the window to see a pregnant lady clutching her stomach on the road. She saw Yuki and said "please, please take me to the hospital" but Yuki drove away as fast as he could because apparently he didn't want her to dirty his car.

Shuichi shuddered at the thought of being in so much pain and no one helping you but was being pushed into the car so he forgot. He sat in the back with Hiro and Hiro talked to him the whole way about how life had been with K and all.

They finally arrived at the theme park and checked in.


	8. Chapter 8

Yuki took a deep breath and looked up. He instantly felt sick when he saw the sight in front of him.  
There was a big sign that said Yomiuri land and behind it was colourful machines everywhere. There were people sitting on these colourful machines screaming and laughing with joy.  
Yuki absolutely hated theme parks because of the noise, the unnecessary amount of people and the rides. He hated going on rides because they made his heart beat really fast.  
He tried to take a step forward but his whole body was paralysed. Shuichi pushed Yuki forward and Yuki forced himself to move forward.  
Hiro noticed that Yuki was scared and smirked. Shuichi pointed at one of the big roller coasters there and Yuki was pushed towards it.  
"I think I'll stay out of this one" said Yuki. Shuichi wouldn't take no for a answer and pushed Yuki into the line. Yuki was going to turn to get out of the line but was pushed forward by people behind him. There was no way out of this.  
Yuki stayed quiet throughout the whole waiting in the line and when their turn finally came, Yuki was pushed right into the front of the cart by Shuichi and Shuichi sat beside Yuki. Hiro sat in the cart behind them next to some stranger.  
They were told to put their belts on and pull the barriers down. Shuichi quickly did his but saw that Yuki hadn't done his so Shuichi reached over and did it for him. Yuki looked at Shuichi with frightened eyes but before he could say anything, the ride started.  
Shuichi was jumping up and down because of the adrenaline rush he had got but Yuki had sat down on a near by bench trying to shake off the nausea he felt.  
He had been quiet through out the whole ride to paralysed to even scream. When he got off the ride, his scarf had unravelled and now hung loosely around his neck. He's hair was everywhere and he had cold sweat.  
Hiro and Shuichi seemed fine and they went into the next ride leaving Yuki to gather his senses. He went to the toilet to wash his face and saw a dark shadow over him when he was leaning over the sink.  
He had a bad feeling about it and turned around. He saw someone with a hoodie on their head which his their face. Yuki hurried out of the toilet and his behind a tree. He saw the stranger come out of the toilet, look around and turn left towards a shop.  
Yuki knew he had seen that person before and remembered when he had seen a dark figure in the hospital and then once again when he was going to get cigarettes. He tried to guess who it was but couldn't come up with anyone except for Aizawa but he was dead, wasn't he?  
Yuki quickly took his phone out of his pocket and speed dialed his brother in law.  
Touma instantly picked up the phone and answered with a cheerful voice "Yuki! Hello how are you ?" Yuki replied hurriedly " look, Touma, this is urgent so listen".  
Touma instantly caught on and replied seriously now, "what?"  
"Ok Touma, I know this is going to sound stupid but do you know if Aizawa is still alive?" Asked Yuki now shivering just thinking about Aizawa. Touma said " you know he's not dead Yuki? He is in Tokyo jail right now."  
Yuki heard this and nearly fainted, that crazy bastard hadn't died yet?  
Yuki didn't waste anytime in saying " we'll I feel like someone's following me, in fact I know that persons following me." Touma put it on loud speaker and started typing on his computer saying " I'm checking right now how long he's jail sentence is"  
Yuki said that he'd phone Touma back after 10 minutes. Touma agreed and started phoning like crazy everywhere to find out every ounce of information he could about that Aizawa.

Im sorry for the short chapter ^^


	9. Chapter 9

"Yeah, hello?" said Yuki as he picked up his phone, receiving the call from Touma after 5 minutes of anxiously biting his nails and tapping his foot on the concrete. He sounded desperate and Touma could hear it so he quickly started talking. "well, he is being held in Tokyo jail and I am on another line waiting for them to check on his cell right now, he suffered deep injuries from the stab wound but as soon as he was able to stand up, they took him out of the hospital and locked him in his cell, he has been given a 10 years sentence". Touma took a deep breath when he finished and waited for Yuki to start talking.

"T-that bastard is still alive?" asked Yuki stammering because he was so angry. Touma whispered "yes" and Yuki yelled in rage. "How can that fucking bastard still be alive, he doesn't deserve to be alive, I'm going to kill him!" Touma nodded because he knew that Yuki would react like this and was going to say something to comfort him when he was back on line with the police. He quickly told Yuki to wait and put him hold.

The police officer spoke, Touma imagined he would just answer boringly that Aizawa was still in his cell, probably banging on the bars but his jaw dropped when he heard the police officer. "I'm sorry Mr. Touma but he is nowhere to be seen in his cell! He was right there about an hour ago!" The police officer spoke with a troubled voice and Touma felt a streak of fear.

The police man told Touma that he was alone in the cell before the police officer had left him but now the bars had been ripped out of the little window in the corner. Touma quickly hung up on the police officer leaving the police officer to panic. Touma knew the police would be useless at this kind of task and phoned the only person he knew could do this right. Claude K Winchester.

Touma totally forgot about Yuki still on line and phoned K right away. K picked the phone up after about 5 rings answering with a sleepy voice. Today was K's day off so he had been planning on sleeping in all day but was surprised to see Touma calling him.

K answered with a husky tone still full of sleep "what? Why are you calling me?" Touma noticed K's sleepy tone but knew that this was no time to be considerate and blurted out what he needed to say. "Well basically, Yuki told me about someone who has been tailing him for a few days now and Yuki suspected that it could not be anyone but Aizawa, I phoned Tokyo jail so that that they could check up on him but it seems that he has escaped somehow".

K heard the last eight words and said "I'm sending a group of guys to go and search for him" and he hung up. K grabbed his gun from his bedside table and quickly got ready grabbing his phone on the way to call the guys to look for Aizawa. "Damn, I was going to go out with Hiro today" mumbled K to himself as he pulled on his clothes hurriedly.

Touma remembered that Yuki was on the line and quickly picked up the phone. He was about to take the hold off when all he heard was the tone.

Yuki had hung up a soon as Touma had put him on hold because he knew Touma would forget about him on line. He phoned Touma again after 10 minutes.

Touma was going to put the phone down when he heard the phone ring again. He answered it again and said "sorry, I forgot you were line". Yuki quickly pushed away his apology and said "so?!" Touma told him about K going to find Aizawa who was now missing from the jail. Yuki couldn't listen to this that the crazy bastard who tried to kill his Shuichi was on the loose. He hung up on Touma and went to find Shuichi just in case that bastard was lurking around somewhere there right now. Yuki heard his phone ring but didn't bother to pick it up as he searched for Shuichi. People were now looking at him weirdly because his phone kept on ringing, he didn't care and he ran to look for Shuichi. He felt a tap on shoulder and turned to see Shuichi behind him with a bag of candy floss and a teddy bear. Yuki looked at Shuichi relieved that he was still here, safe and sound and hugged him. Shuichi was a bit surprised but hugged Yuki back.

Yuki slid his cool hand into Shuichi's warm one and they walked with Hiro moaning about how he should have brought K with him. Yuki decided to not tell Shuichi or Hiro about what was going on because he knew Shuichi might have another panic attack. If he told Hiro, he would probably end up telling Shuichi anyway because he wouldn't want Shuichi to be in _danger_. Yuki shivered at the thought at the thought of seeing Aizawa's hands on Shuichi again and he tightened his grip on Shuichi's hand. Shuichi was happy and gave a squeeze back to Yuki.

Yuki was looking around everywhere now sick with worry because he was utterly sure that his strange stalker was Aizawa, he didn't doubt it for a second. Yuki's eyes were always shifting forward, left and right and he kept on telling Shuichi to hurry at the stalls so that they could go home. Hiro noticed that Yuki was not his usual relaxed self and asked Yuki if he was ok.

Yuki quickly nodded at him but Hiro knew he was hiding something. Hiro stayed quiet and decide to leave Yuki to be weird. Shuichi looked at the biggest rollercoaster in the park and pointed to it excitedly. Yuki looked at the rollercoaster and knew that it was about 600 feet up in the sky and instantly felt nauseous. Shuichi pushed him towards the queue where there was no one because it was about 5.00 in the afternoon and the park was closing in an hour. Most people were now buying souvenirs for family members.

Hiro sat outside on a bench claiming that he was hungry and too tired to go on the ride so he went to get a hot dog while Shuichi pushed Yuki. Yuki tried to stop Shuichi but couldn't because Shuichi's grip was very tight. Before they could sit on the rollercoaster, the guard told Shuichi that he was too short to go on the ride and he would have to head back down. He pouted but couldn't do anything about it and urged Yuki to go on it.

Yuki wanted to run after Shuichi but he was already belted in the seat, all alone in the 6 seated cart. There were five remaining seats and Yuki's heart pumped when the ride started. For some reason, he remembered an American movie called Final Destination where nearly all died on a roller-coaster.

He shouted for the ride to be stopped but the guard did not hear him because Yuki was already out of the room with cold air whipping his face.

Sorry for a boring chapter but I have to build the story up before the next big scene happens which will be in the next chapter, which will hopefully be uploaded this week! (fingers crossed) x


	10. Chapter 10

The cart was starting to go up the rails, it was creaking as it went up which made Yuki feel sick. The cart was moving side to side until it had reached the top.

Yuki looked down taking a deep breath and the cart flew down with great speed. Yuki had his mouth closed because he was feeling to nauseous to keep it open, he tried to shut his eyelids but failed.

The friction forced his eye lids open and he could see the whole park as the cart ran around the trails. The cold air was whipping Yuki's face feeling like a thousand slaps.

The cart had nearly ended when it suddenly stopped. The cart was still upside down and Yuki felt the blood rush to his head. He looked down and saw people screaming and pointing as they saw Yuki upside down in the cart.

Shuichi was sitting on a bench In front of the roller coaster eating candy floss and playing with his phone. He heard people screaming and looked up, Yuki was hanging in the cart upside down!

Shuichi ran towards the ride screaming "YUKI!" He was too occupied to realise that his voice had come back. Yuki heard Shuichi and tried to look around for him but couldn't see him anywhere. Yuki was gripping the bars in front of him tightly hoping someone would turn the cart around.

Shuichi was already running towards the control room, he ran in and headed for the go button to start the roller coaster again. He felt a hand on his shoulder and screamed when he saw who it was.

" so my trap worked" stated Aizawa proudly. Shuichi shook his hand off but Aizawa grabbed his wrist tightly. Shuichi yanked his wrist away and ran out of the control room. He looked around and started towards the closest thing in front of him.

The ladder going up the rollercoaster tracks.

Shuichi put his feet on the ladder and started climbing as fast he could. He turned around and saw Aizawa following him.

Shuichi looked forward and climbed farther up finally reaching the tracks. He ran along the tracks trying to get to Yuki. He tripped and nearly fell of the tracks, but he didn't care, he had to get to Yuki!

Aizawa was now running behind Shuichi fast trying to grab him.

Shuichi was panting hard as he finally reached Yuki. "Yuki!" Shouted Shuichi. Yuki heard Shuichi's voice from above and used all of his strength to say "get off the tracks right now, your going to hurt yourself!"

Shuichi felt tears in his eyes. He turned and saw Aizawa who was nearly there now. He had to think of something quickly!

"Yuki, please listen to me, are the bars loose?" Asked Shuichi seriously and desperately.

Yuki tugged on the bars and felt them loose, his heart beat quickened and he held on to them. Yuki said "yes".

"Ok so trust me now ok? Pull those bars up and jump ok?" Shouted Shuichi, he knew that this was the only way out of this

Yuki looked down and saw a big crowd of people looking at the ride now. He knew Shuichi was right so he started to pull the bars up.

Aizawa had now reached Shuichi and said "I have finally got you". Shuichi smirked and said " no you haven't" and he jumped at the same time as Yuki fell.

ok guys sorry for posting the chapter so late and I apologise for the short chapter

my laptops broken so I had to write this on my ipod


	11. Chapter 11

The cold air whipped Yuki's and Shuichi's faces as their body's went pelting down like bullets towards the water below.  
Luckily, for some reason, there seemed to be water under the great ride. Yuki shut his eyes as he fell meanwhile Shuichi had his eyes and mouth wide open too shocked to scream.

They heard screams coming from below them and people shouting but neither could exactly make out what they were saying, Yuki took a deep breath as his head landed first in the water followed by his body. Shuichi's legs landed first in the water with his head going in the water last.  
Everyone was still screaming as the couple hadn't come out of the water yet and it had been about five minutes. Yuki was struggling to turn his body the right way round, he had never really been good at swimming. He couldn't breath as he had held his breath for so long and couldn't take it anymore.

Shuichi opened his eyes and immediately shot his head out of the water taking a deep breath of the air that had been robbed of him for a short while. Shuichi looked around him but Yuki was nowhere to be seen, he looked down at the water and saw something floating, it was Yuki's grey scarf!

Shuichi took a deep breath and went down into the water again, he forced his eyes open and saw Yuki in front of him now nearly at the bottom of the "sea" Shuichi swam towards Yuki and shook him but Yuki was not responding, Shuichi put his head above the water for a second and dove back reaching his arm towards Yuki and grabbing hold of his waist. Shuichi held him tight and kicked his legs hard using his free arm to support him.

They were close to the top now and Shuichi used all the strength he had to push both of them to the surface. Shuichi's head bobbed out of the water and he breathed in the air. He heard people clapping and cheering and looked around. The crowd that were screaming were now clapping. Shuichi looked at Yuki to smile but saw that his eyes were still closed.  
Shuichi tightened his grip on Yuki and shook him hard shouting his name. Yuki did not respond and Shuichi started to cry still trying to wake him, he looked around and was going to try to swim to the edge of the water. There was too much water and Shuichi was finding it hard to push himself and Yuki towards the edge and he breathed deeply trying to regain his breath . Yuki was adding to the weight and was slowing him down _why does this damn pool have to have such a big width _thought Shuichi_._

He heard the distance sound of a motor and looked back with all the remaining strength that he had, someone was coming to pick them up!  
He turned around and started swimming the other way towards the speedboat, he stopped when it had gotten to them and took a breath of relief. Someone dove into the water and took Yuki from Shuichi's arms as Shuichi put his arms around the boat trying to pull himself up. Someone held Shuichi's arms and pulled him up. Shuichi's body fell on the boat's surface and he pulled himself up.  
The same person dragged him to sit on one of the chairs as he sat there shivering. A towel was put around his shoulders and he hugged the towel to himself. Shuichi looked up at the person who was helping him and tried to smile. The person had crazy long blond hair which was flying in the air everywhere behind him and had sunglasses on.

"K!" exclaimed Shuichi happily glad to see someone that he knew. K waved his hand at Shuichi and went to check on Yuki. Yuki was still unconscious and was freezing cold, Shuichi took one look at Yuki and ran towards him forgetting the towel on his shoulders. The towel fell on the floor and Shuichi tripped on it and fell on the floor. His jaw hit the floor with a teeth shattering thud and he screamed clutching his jaw.  
Hiro ran to Shuichi and dragged him back up towards the chair to sit down, Shuichi's mouth was full of blood and he spat it out. "Shuichi, are you ok?" asked Hiro worriedly, Shuichi shook his head as his eyes got bigger and filled with water. Hiro quickly got a cloth on the side and handed it over to Shuichi, Shuichi took it and stuffed it in his mouth to stop the blood flowing. He looked over at Yuki and was going to get up again when Hiro pushed him down, he shook his head silently and Shuichi sat back down stealing glances at Yuki when he could.  
They were nearly close to the edge now and Shuichi looked forward to see people circling the water all around clapping and cheering once again. Clunck went the boat as it stopped at the waters edge and someone shouted " Mr Eiri is unconscious!"  
Everybody started gasping as they caught sight of Yuki in K's arms still unconscious. K climbed out of the boat first with Yuki and Shuichi followed behind with Hiro. Everybody was whispering quietly as they saw the pair come out of the boat. Shuichi looked down as Hiro led him forward and the crowd made way for the four of them.

A skinny man with a suit on came running towards them immediately grabbing Shuichi's arm and apologizing. Shuichi looked up questioningly at Hiro and Hiro mouthed "manager". Shuichi nodded and looked back down at the ground unsure what to say to the 'manager' but before the manager could say anything every heard a loud click and looked up to see K pointing his gun towards the manager threateningly. The manager stopped apologizing and Shuichi felt his arm lighten.  
They were led towards the manager's office and were told to sit down. The manager started talking again but K dragged Shuichi back up and said "were going". K walked towards the entrance with Yuki in his arms and Hiro and Shuichi trailing behind him. They went to the entrance and K started charging toward Yuki's car. He looked at Shuichi and Shuichi stuffed his hand in his pocket and quickly shoved Yuki's keys in K's hands.

K unlocked it and sat Yuki down on one of the seats, Shuichi sat at the back with Yuki's head in his lap and Hiro sat at the front with K. "Where are we going?" asked Shuichi "Hospital" replied K and once again the whole car was silent. Shuichi looked at Yuki's face and leant forward to kiss his forehead "You'll be ok Yuki, You'll be ok".

sorry but i havent written for a while so it was sorta badly written but i hoped you liked it, sorry about the short chapter and i know it was boring...i will try to upload as soon as possible!


End file.
